


falling slowly

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Series: Genprompt Bingo [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Surreal, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: It started when Nyssa felt as if she was falling...





	falling slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of genprompt_bingo. Box: Surreality
> 
> Spoiler Warning (a bit) for: Keeper of Traken/Logopolis 
> 
> A crested avar is a bird mentioned to have been native to Traken. (audio: Primeval)

Nyssa was falling. With every second she could feel her body plummeting downward like a meteor in a shower of falling stars. As she fell, a sensation of bright whiteness encapsulated her view. She could feel her feet hit the ground as her new surroundings came into view. 

Bright white  
roundel-embossed walls  
That familiar central column  
A burst of chaotic voices echoing around her

 _“-----all your fault! “_  
“How is it my fault?!”  
“If you would stop worrying about checking your equations for just one minute…’  
“Could you both please stop?”   
Nyssa wanted to intervene, but something was wrong. As she moved closer towards the sounds of the ensuing row, she felt it again. She was falling again; this time slower. As she fell, the atmosphere around her began to shift. 

A soothing scent wafting in the air  
A crested avar calling overhead  
The groves where she’d spent many hours as a girl  
The shadow of a man she had seen too often in her dreams  
Lost forever but now standing so close 

“Nyssa,” he called as she ran to embrace him, his voice full of the warmth she had missed “Welcome home, daughter.”

A warm embrace  
A chill down her spine  
Pressure on her neck  
A black-gloved hand  
Squeezing  
The life out of her

“No!” she gasped, as best she could; an all-too familiar laugh filling her ears. Her eyes began to close and a deep blackness began to slowly engulf her when she heard it.

 _“Nyssa?...Nyssa, can you hear me?”_  
It was soft at first, like a whisper. As it gradually grew louder, Nyssa opened her eyes to see lilac sand beneath her and the Doctor standing over her, his coat wrapped around her as a makeshift blanket.  
“Mmmm...Doctor” she started, her eyes adjusting to the light, “What-----where…”  
He gestured for her to be quiet. “You’ve been unconscious for several hours. “  
It all came flooding back in that instant. 

Their arrival earlier that morning  
Giant creatures like humanoid crocodiles  
Tried to steal the TARDIS  
The sting of a hypodermic needle  
Piercing her hand  
Because she refused to help them find it

“Now I suggest” said the Doctor, looking up at the bevy of black clouds forming “ we try to find some shelter. Those clouds look particularly ominous.” As they walked, Nyssa pondered all that she had just experienced.

A dream  
It was a dream  
But it felt too real


End file.
